


Don't Try This At School

by d__T



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 99th ravager clan, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blowjobs, English Professor AU, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Scent Marking, Yondu Udonta is making Professor Obfonteri's life really difficult, delayed orgasms, don't try this at school kids, god I hope that's the right tag, has smokin hot fanart, how did I forget?, stealing articles of attire, tags used as titles because titles are a pain in my ass, that's a necessary tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Yondu Udonta makes Professor Obfonteri's life way more complicated; featuring why-haven't-they-been-caught-yet public sex, stealing things as a sign of affection, and smells.





	1. SFW Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas by [RedRareBit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRarebit/pseuds/RedRarebit)  
> Words by me, d__T  
> Fanart lines by CherryGarcia  
> Fanart Colors by RedRareBit
> 
> Not that it is explicitly mentioned, but Yondu is black in this au.


	2. Scarf #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Yondu does with the scarves when he steals them.

Yondu’s made a game out of taking the scarf from Prof. Obfonteri. He knows the prof’s got multiple of them, all nearly identical, but the game is to take it while he’s getting a blowjob and not give it back until later. The next morning, or the morning after. Rolled up and stuffed into the Prof’s mailbox like it had slipped free in the parking lot and been returned by a conscientious soul.

Yondu is no conscientious soul. He like the way it smells when he steals it. Like the professor, like some sort of fake fruit candle and warm human. He bundles it up to his face, breathing deeply through it and letting the thin material catch on his patchy stubble. Sometime he wonders how Obfonteri can stand it catching like that, but it doesn’t matter to him. This is about the way it feels as he lets it slide over his shoulders and down his body until he wraps it around his cock in loose coils.

The coils are smooth and sleek, it likes to slide over itself. So Yondu loops it around his cock and slides it off, over and over again, the loops spiraling over each other faster and faster. And then close to the end, when he’s dropped his head back and feels it so much more, he wraps it more snugly and jerks his hand over it until he cums.

Now it reeks of him. He loves that.

When he’s done, he washes it just clean enough to smell faintly like his cock, and hangs it to dry.

He thinks about, someday, getting to watch the professor take the first inhalation of that smell off a returned scarf when he slides by the office the next morning. It’s a good thought and he’s pretty sure Obfonteri loves this too.


	3. Scarf #2: The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Yondu get the scarves? This is how.

The other students are waiting for the lecture hour to be up with the baited anticipation of going the hell outside and not being in the stuffy classroom anymore. Yondu is waiting for everyone else to fucking leave so Obfonteri can suck his dick. He’ll admit to thinking more about that than he’s paying attention to the lesson ‘cause he’s been sucking on his pen and trying to catch the prof’s eye. He figures he knows how to read and can catch up on this later, no problem.

At long last the shuffling of the other students peaks and flows away into the halls, leaving Yondu sprawled behind his desk. He’s slowly stroking his cock through his jeans as he outwaits the last students hanging back with questions, only stopping the telltale motion of his arm when someone turns away to leave.

And then it’s just him and the professor. Yondu can’t be arsed to walk around the row of desks, so he climbs over and struts towards Kraglin. He makes absolutely certain that Kraglin sees the way his cock is pushing down the leg of his jeans and distorting the fabric.

Kraglin steps back before Yondu can push him, so he hops up to sit on the edge of the table at the front of the room with his legs spread wide. He strokes the firm bulge of his cock and smirks broadly at Obfonteri. 

Obfonteri glares at him, and then drops to his knees between Yondu’s legs. There’s a suspenseful moment before Kraglin ducks forward and mouths along the bulge. Yondu watches him demonstrate how much he wants it for a little before grabbing the neat tuft of the professor’s mohawk and dragging his face along the bulge. Rubbing it in and pressing until Obfonteri moans and reaches to rub his own cock through his trousers.

That’s when he pulls his jeans open one handed and pulls Obfonteri’s hair until he opens up for Yondu’s cock. Obfonteri’s looking up at him, blushing deep and glasses already askew. Yondu pets him. “ _ Damn, _ you look good like this.”

Obfonteri grunts and keeps sucking.

Yondu grabs his hair again and tugs him further in, until Kraglin gags and pushes at his thighs. Yondu releases him a little, but only so he can rock his hips and thrust into Obfronteri’s mouth. Keep him struggling on the end of his dick while he steals today’s scarf.

It slips easily from around Obfonteri’s neck, and Yondu slides it one handed around behind him to tuck it into a back pocket. Side mission complete, he rocks more firmly into Obfonteri’s mouth until he jerks and cums, twitching as Obfonteri desperately swallows around him. 

Obfonteri pulls away, letting Yondu’s cock slide from between his lips with one last wet slurp before wiping his lips on one of the hidden inside folds of his loose collar. Yondu tucks his cock away and hops off the edge of the desk.

“8 minutes ‘till your next class, Professor,” he says, and pats Obfonteri’s hard-on through his trousers. And turns and walks away, hips swaying.

He knows Obfonteri can see the stolen scarf in his pocket. That’s the point.

Heist complete!


	4. 8 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, for Kraglin.

_ 8 minutes _ .

Kraglin takes a deep breath. 8 minutes. He can do this.

The earliest of the next class will be arriving sooner than that. He can’t do this. Not on willpower alone.

He jams the last classes papers into his shoulder bag, and next classes papers too, and holding it awkwardly in front of him, scurries for the mysteriously located bathroom in the ass end of the third floor.

Maybe he can get some privacy there. He’s praying.

He’s in luck.

Kraglin locks the door behind him. How did his life go from staid English Professor to sucking off a student in the damn classroom to thinking about fucking that same student in this bathroom here.

He unzips hurriedly and strokes his cock tight and fast. Thinks about bending Udonta over the table he just sucked him off on, and fucking him there. Grind his hips against the edge of the table and get retaliation for the hair pulling.

He’s-  _ fuck _ .

He’s coming into his hand, eyes screwed shut and lower lip bitten to keep quiet.

He rinses his hands, fixes his clothing, checks his phone.

A single minute to get all the way back across the building.

He can  _ feel _ Udonta laughing at him.


End file.
